


The Heir and The Captain

by colettebronte



Series: The Captain and the Restored Heir [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: In honor of a dear friend's birthday, I have decided it was time to share the one-shot that inspired "The Captain and The Restored Heir".While there are a few similarities to the full story, there are story elements here that are WILDLY different. Please do not consider this canon to my dear Dumb Regency Boys, merely a what COULD have been (but thankfully WAS NOT).And if that doesn't induce you to read, Chapter 2 contains a sneak preview of the SEQUEL to "The Captain and the Restored Heir" titled . . . . You know what? You're just gonna have to read it for yourself. :D
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Series: The Captain and the Restored Heir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Heir and The Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/gifts).



> I decided to post this in honor of the fabulous [thepilot's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) birthday. Simply put, if not for her constant encouragement, I don't think I would have ever finished "The Captain and the Restored Heir". So it is in HUGE thanks to her that I am finally ready to share this with you.

The Heir stood in a dark corner of the overcrowded ballroom, observing the scene around him. This type of scene was a new one and he easily admitted, overwhelming to his senses. There were far too many people, most of them strangers pressed together either dancing or drinking. He was meant to be enjoying this, his first ball in polite society. Taking a deep drink from the glass of wine in his hand, he sank further into the shadows and reflected upon just how it was he came to be there.

A mere month earlier The Heir, formerly Bodhi Dameron, was living his ordinary, middle class life, working in perfectly ordinary shop, when he was called forth by a pair of gentlemen, referring to themselves as Messr.’s Fett and Fett, Esquire. The pair had been conducting a lengthy search to find him, the long-lost heir to the venerable Commodore Rook. They presented him with irrefutable proof of his identity and so here he was, suddenly a gentleman of wealth and means.

He was a gentleman of wealth and means who was currently bored out of his skull. Surely, he had been at the ball long enough that his grandfather would permit him to sneak off to his library. Pushing off against the gold damask-draped wall, Mr. Rook drained his glass and made ready to take his leave. He had just handed his glass to a passing servant, when there was a great commotion at the entrance of the ballroom. Curious, The Heir pressed forward.

Sure enough, there at the heavy oaken doors was the loathsome Lord Hutt causing a ruckus, yelling and pushing someone with his bulbous belly. The Lord was clearly inebriated, evidenced by his sluggish movement and more-garbled-than-usual manner of speech. A crowd of onlookers had amassed so Mr. Rook was having difficulty seeing just who it was that had provoked Lord Hutt’s ire.

The crowd shifted and suddenly Mr. Rook was afforded a good look at Lord Hutt’s unfortunate victim. He froze in astonishment. It was one Captain Cassian Andor. The Captain said nothing, merely raising his hands in the air. Mr. Rook looked about the crowd to see if someone would come to the man’s aid. No one seemed forthcoming so Mr. Rook himself began to push forward. He had just managed to get to the front of the crowd when a calm, commanding voice called out from across the ballroom.

“That is quite enough for this evening, Lord Hutt. I will thank you not to treat my guests in such a manner.” Everyone turned to the speaker, Mr. Rook’s grandfather, The Commodore. The crowd parted as the man strode forward to where Lord Hutt and The Captain stood.

The Commodore merely looked between the two men before turning a keen eye towards Lord Hutt. “My Lord, what is the meaning of this?”

The Lord gestured sloppily towards The Captain bellowing, “What is he doing here? That mongrel should not be allowed in polite society. Is this the sort of company you wish to keep?”

The Commodore blinked and then turned to the Captain who looked both abashed and yet defiant, his chin pointed upward as he held the Commodore’s gaze. After a moment, Mr. Rook’s grandfather nodded before turning back to the corpulent Lord. “You are quite right My Lord, I must learn to keep better company.”

Mr. Rook was astonished that his grandfather would say such a thing. Surely The Commodore did not value a pompous blowhard like Lord Hutt over someone as kind and hardworking as Captain Andor merely because of his title? Perhaps he did not know his grandfather as well as he supposed? Mr. Rook watched sadly as The Captain’s shoulders slumped.

For the first time that evening, The Captain spoke. “Forgive me Commodore, I shall take my leave.” He glanced around the ballroom, catching Mr. Rook’s eye. He offered a minute nod and then turned to leave.

The Commodore reached out and caught The Captain’s jacket sleeve. “Not so hasty if you please, my dear boy.” Captain Andor turned back in surprise. The Commodore released his hold and turned on Lord Hutt. “My Lord, while your sentiments are noted, I feel I must ask you to leave and henceforth never attend any of my gatherings from this evening forward.” He paused to address the crowd, “If my true friends are in attendance, surely they shall ask the same of you.” There was a grumble among the ballroom and Mr. Rook fought to keep a straight face.

Lord Hutt’s face darkened. “You would choose to keep Andor’s company over mine? I am a decorated Lord. He is nothing!”

The Commodore held up a hand, effectively silencing the Lord. “Please leave Sir, you are embarrassing yourself. While it is true, the good Captain may not have any sort of peerage, he is still my friend and thus, deserving of respect. And as you have proven you can not afford my acquaintances any sort of decency, I must ask you to leave.” The Commodore turned away from Lord Hutt and began to address Captain Andor. “Now, my dear boy, come share a brandy with me.”

The Captain smiled, “With pleasure, Sir.” The pair ignored the now-dispersing crowd as they walked away. Lord Hutt was left sputtering as a pair of The Commodore’s brawny footmen began forcibly removing him.

Mr. Rook smiled. Perhaps he would stay after all.

* * *

A little while later, Mr. Rook stood on a darkened balcony, far from the ballroom, overlooking his grandfather’s garden. He set down his empty wine glass and jumped as another was set in his hand.

“Steady on Mr. Rook. You seem quite uneasy. Perhaps you should cease your wine consumption for the evening.” The speaker’s voice was amused.

Mr. Rook turned to his companion and glared. “Perhaps it is because someone persists on sneaking up on me.”

Captain Andor merely shrugged, clearly unapologetic. “Allow me to make amends for my egregious behavior.” Even in the dark, Mr. Rook could make out the mischievous glint in the other man’s eye. Mr. Rook set down his glass and reached a hand out to lightly tug on Captain Andor’s cravat, pulling him close.

“And how, exactly, My Captain do you propose to do so?” Mr. Rook smiled as the Captain, _his_ Captain, closed his eyes and licked his lips.

“Bodhi, please. Surely you know I would do anything for you.”

“Anything, my love?” Mr. Rook released the other man and the Captain let out the most lovely whimper. “Well, Cassian, I shall accept a kiss . . . . for a start.”

He suddenly found himself nose to nose with his lover, and all he could do was smile. Without a further word, The Heir leaned in and kissed His Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the one BIG thing I am sad to have lost when I decided that the story had a life beyond this one shot, is the conceit that Bodhi and Cassian knew each other BEFORE Bodhi became The Heir. I tried SO HARD to keep it in but I realized there was no way the story would work the way I needed it to and thus, the idea went CHOPITY CHOP. So I'm so happy you all get to see it now. :D


	2. The Sequel Sneak Peak

In 1824 our hero, Mr. Bodhi Rook along with his partner in work and love, Captain Cassian Andor are gifted a curiously coded journal penned by The Heir’s long-deceased mother, Miss Serene Rook. The only readable clue hints that the journal, once deciphered, could hold the key to a mystery Mr. Rook thought would remain unsolved for the whole of his life: The identity of his father.

Is Bodhi ready to go on the journey his mother set for him in the year preceding her death? And just what exactly does Emperor Palpatine’s right-hand, Lord Vader, the man once known as Anakin Skywalker, The Queen’s former husband have to do with it?

In 1797 our heroine Serene Rook aka Lady Crowe, secret agent of the Circle of Friends is charged by Queen and Country with a dangerous mission that will lead her into the very heart of Emperor Palpatine’s Empire territory.

With the war raging around her, she will need the assistance of acquaintances both old and new to aid her with this most perilous mission, one that will set her on a collision course with the man who is destined to be the father of her child.

  
  


Coming soon in a few(ish) weeks, the sequel to The Captain and the Restored Heir:


End file.
